


Wrapped with a bow

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Christmas Party, College, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean has been side glancing at Castiel Novak for months, pretty much since the semester started. Charlie his BFF has harassed him to ask the guy out but Dean, he's not sure. He wants him but Cas is just... perfect and Dean so isn't.The Christmas party is tonight and she's demanding he makes a move. He has no idea how to approach the guy. Thankfully fate is a bitch, and she might just intervene.





	1. Coffee is God

Dean had been watching Cas for several long months and honestly, he was tired of himself. Charlie his gay BFF was on his ass constantly. 

“Dude, I swear if you don't go to that party tonight and ask him out… I will. I actually swear.” she said as they packed up from the lecture. 

“No Charles, no. You promised.” Dean replied with his patented glare, “Anyway its Christmas, I need to start packing to go home.” 

The feisty redhead stopped him in his tracks, “I am going to that party and if I don’t see you there by midnight I’m telling. I can’t watch you pine over him for another semester it just sad and it’s killing my buzz. I haven't been laid in weeks and I blame you and your tortured soul vibe.” She ran her hands over her arms as if trying to get some of his invisible pining from her green sweater. “Look, it’s all over me!” 

Dean tried to hold the frown but ended up laughing at her theatrics instead, “You’re such a drama queen.” 

“I have to be dude, it goes with the hair,” she said twirling her finger in her fiery locks. 

Shrugging her bag onto her shoulder, they went to get coffee. The best thing about Ivy League college was the coffee. 

“Why are you fighting this so much?” she said sipping her three shot Americano. “It’s not like you’re adverse to dating guys, I mean Max from the lacrosse team was hot... “

Dean sighed and sipped his pumpkin spice latte that, if anyone asked, he pretended was a three-shot black Americano, “That was sex, this... “

“Oh my god.” she stared at him, mouth hanging open, “Dean Winchester doesn’t think he’s worthy.” 

He blushed, “Shut up Charles.” 

“Seriously? You’re the hottest guy on campus. You’re Major is music, it’s cool and romantic. Then you have the minor in film, you’ve seen like every movie ever made. People think it’s sexy.”

Dean stared at her, “Pretty sure someone who majors in physics will not care about the deeper nuances of the Jaws soundtrack.” 

She laughed, “You’re on track to be this year's MVP on three-sport teams, and you’re smart and funny... Stop thinking he won't like you just because you’re into arts and not science.” 

Sipping his coffee he considered it, was he just putting himself down? 

“Maybe.” he said, “So, is this party fancy dress or what?”

Charlie grinned, “You just gotta wear green if you’re single and red if you're not. Festive yet functional.” 

“Fine, but I’ll talk to him when I’m ready… he might not even show.” 

She raised her eyebrow, “Dude, he’s hosting. It’s his frat.” 

Dean felt nauseous and he didn't think it was the latte. 

“Shit.” she cursed, “I’m late for tech, I’ll meet you there at 10?” 

“Sure.” he huffed.

“And dude, wear green!” she yelled running down the hall trying not to spill her coffee.

Dean rolled his eyes as he made his way to the gym. That woman would be the death of him. Checking the time had him jogging back. He was late for lacrosse and coach was going to forgive him but he still hated being late. 

The practice was cold but helped to clear his head. Showering took longer than he'd planned but helped him to focus. Once he’d dressed he went to grab a burger. 

Fate had it in for him, she really did because standing with a stunning blonde was the guy he’d been crushing on for months. 

What was more annoying is they were right next to the counter waiting for food, right where he had to order. So he did what he did best, he added an arrogant and nonchalant expression. Confidence was key and he was totally faking it till he made it. As he got closer he recognised Jo, the cheerleader draped all over Cas and she recognised him. 

“Dean!” she bound over all perky. He took a second to admire the view, mostly because it was expected. She did like to be admired.

“Looking good there Jo,” he said as he ordered his food and avoided looking at Cas.

“Thanks,” she said smoothing her fluffy cream sweater over her black jeans. “Are you coming to the party tonight? Max has a bet with me that you’ll be going back to his place; I said that the rumour is you have your eyes on someone else... “

Dean smirked and dropped his sexiest lopsided flirtatious grin. She melted a little, “That would be telling wouldn’t it?”

She stared like a deer in headlights for a second before returning his grin, “Cas. Have you met Dean?” 

Oh shit. Dean swallowed hard but kept his cool and looked over, the gorgeous man looked up. Their eyes met and Dean shuddered, what a stunning shade of blue.

Cas turned and put his phone in his pocket, then moved over to them, “No, not officially but I’ve heard things.”

“Whatever it is, it's not true.” Dean smiled, flirting his ass off trying to ignore the pounding in his chest.

Cas smiled and Dean had the urge to bolt, fuck, it was like staring into a star. 

“So you’re not MVP for lacrosse, football and track?” 

Dean shrugged and ran his hands around his neck looking sheepish, “Ah well-”

“Yes, that’s true.” Jo interrupted, “He’s amazing at everything!” 

Cas smiled wryly and admired Dean from his boots upwards. It was a slow examination punctuated at the end with some serious eye contact, “Everything huh?”

Swallowing hard Dean tried to compose himself. Cas was flirting with him, oh yeah. 

Jo watched them and then added, “That’s what Max said.” 

Dean resisted the urge to growl; she was trying to help, “Thanks, Jo.” 

“Is that Max Banes?” Cas asked, curiosity lacing his tone. 

Dean nodded and before he could speak Jo cut in again. 

“Yeah, they dated for a while, if you can call it that.” she winked at Cas and he laughed. 

“Jo.” Dean smiled, “shut up.” 

She grinned, “It’s okay, Cas plays for your team, he doesn’t care.” 

Dean hid his annoyance behind another smile, “Jo, you talk too much.” 

Cas laughed, “You didn’t answer her.”

“What?”

“Are you coming to my party?” Cas asked leaning into Dean’s personal space. 

Jo watched them and squeaked, “OMG you two would make an amazing couple!”

Dean nearly died, “Yeah, I’ll be there.” 

Cas moved back, “Cool. I’ll be wearing green.” he smiled; the lopsided grin had Dean hard in a second. 

“Oh My God.” she groaned, “Does he ever want you!” 

Dean blushed. Thankfully she missed it because they were both watching Cas’ tight ass walk away.


	2. We wish you a sexy christmas

He arrived at the frat house after ten and waded through the crowd to find Charlie. His green shirt was dark and brought out his eyes in a way that had people staring. Dean revealed in the attention, this was his zone, this he could do as well as breathing. Smile, flirt, drink, smile, talk, as easy as existing.

“Dude, put that smile away before someone gets hurt.” Max laughed as he pushed into Dean’s shoulder rubbing his head against Dean's.

“Max.” he grinned pushing all his flirt into it.

“Sweet Jesus Winchester.” he growled, “You gotta stop looking at me like that, I might get the right idea.”

Dean winked, “Sorry man, it’s a reflex. Got my eye on other things tonight.”

Max handed Dean a drink and leaned in close, “I heard. Novak huh?”

Dean nodded, still unsure that it would pan out but definite he was going to try.

“I’ve heard he’s more of an LTR kinda guy, you down for playing the long game?” Max’s breath was warm on Dean's face and his cock responded.

“If I change my mind Maxy boy, I know where you are.” Dean placed his hand firmly on the black man’s wide chest and looked into his lust filled gaze.

“Damn. I think that’s the first time you’ve said no to me Winchester. It hurts.” He laughed playfully. This is one reason he and Max got on so well, it was casual, easy.

“Sorry man. You’re still hot though.”

“Thanks. Nice consolation prize.”

Dean laughed, “Well I gotta give you something.”

Max laughed again, “There’s your girl. Hey Red!” he shouted over the thumping base and chatter.

“Hey Max, Dean.” She looked fantastic. The tight green tee hugged all the right places. In true Charlie style, it had ‘too Gay to function’ printed in red and white striped letters across it.

Max laughed, “I love the shirt.”

Charlie looked down at her chest, “Just being clear.”

“It’s definitely clear.” Dean laughed as he swigged his beer.

“So you’re text was cryptic.” She started as Max excused himself, “You spoke to Cas?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah and it seems like he’s interested. Max says he more the dating type.”

“You up for that?” she frowned, “You’re still in the closet at home, won't that be… you know... difficult?”

Dean shrugged, “I’ll worry about that if it becomes an issue. Mom kinda knows and Sam… Just Dad and Uncle Bobby… you know how they are.”

Drinking from her red cup she nodded, “Yeah I get it.”

Dean froze because Cas had spotted them and walked over. Charlie’s eyebrows hit her hairline as she drank the rest of her beer far too quickly. “I’m out!” she yelled, “More beer, bye.”

“Charlie!” Dean growled as she grinned. God Damn it.

Cas sauntered towards him with a slow smile, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You having fun?” Cas asked as he drank from his own cup.

“Er, yeah. Charlie just went to get more beer…” Smooth Dean… very smooth.

Cas grinned, “Well, I mean. I’d like to talk more but it’s a little loud in here… You wanna go up to my room?”

Dean nearly choked on his drink, “Er sure.”

They pushed through the crowd and Dean felt like he was dreaming. Was this actually happening…? Max had made it clear that Cas was usually a long-term kinda guy, so he probably just wanted to talk. They walked into his room and Dean took a second to breathe, his heart was trying to escape his chest. Cas crossed the room and sat on his bed which had black cotton sheets.

“Dean. You can sit you know?” The smile was kind but flirty.

He admired Cas as he crossed the wooden floor. The green t-shirt brought out the bright blue of his eyes and emphasised his fading summer tan. As Dean sat, Cas closed the gap between them and a nervous tremble started in his hands.

“I have a confession.” Cas started and Dean looked into those perfect eyes.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, erm.” Cas moved closer, they were only inches apart and Dean had no idea how they’d gotten here so fast. “I’ve been watching you for a while. I asked Jo to introduce us, please don't be mad at her.”

Dean’s heart leapt in his chest and his cock twitched, “I’m glad she did because I’ve been crushing on you all year.”

Grinning Cas moved closer, “... I don’t usually do this but I really feel like I have too, so if you don't mind, I’m going to kiss you now?”

Dean nodded and closed the gap. Their lips met and it was fire meeting ice, in a perfect storm of flesh and lust. Dean’s hands moved without thought, one rested on Cas’ leg and the other on his waist. Cas’ hand moved to Dean's face as their mouths opened and their tongues caressed each other. Suddenly, Cas pulled back and stood, leaving Dean confused.

The stunning man crossed the room to his door and locked it, turned and pulled his shirt over his head. Dean gaped, his mouth hanging open. This so wasn't what he had expected.

“I thought you were more an LTR kinda guy…?” Dean whispered staring at the sculpted perfection moving towards him.

Cas took off his shoes and socks then stood barefoot looking at Dean. “Usually, but I’ve been thinking about you, here, like this for so long that my dick is done waiting.”

Dean lost his voice. This was his forte, his zone. This flirtatious, usually, mild-mannered physics major had just decimated his game.

Laughing, Cas placed his thumb in his jeans and the other hand around his neck. It was sexy as all hell and Dean swallowed hard.

“...I hear from Max that you’re versatile…”

Dean nodded, he didn't mind who went where though being bottom was more his thing but it depended on his mood. Were they really having this conversation?

Beaming Cas crossed the room and sat one knee either side of him. His hand slid onto the man's hard thighs without thinking. Holy shit… he was throbbing.

“Good because I wanna take you and you’re going to let me.” Cas purred into Dean’s ear and he nearly came from that.

The full body shudder had Cas laughing, “Now kiss me,” and Dean did.

They kissed and licked, clothes went everywhere. They rolled around the bed and explored every inch of toned, tanned skin before Cas took the lube from his table. Dean was flat on the bed, his hard cock rubbing against the sheets. His precum smeared the pristine black material. Cas was straddling his ass. Dean watched him over his shoulder as he lubed his fingers then teased Dean's puckered hole.

“Oh god…” he hissed.

Smiling Cas pushed his finger inside and Dean sighed, relaxing into it. When he managed to pry his eyes open Cas had taken his own cock in his hand and was rubbing it as he fingered Dean.

It was so fucking hot.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.” It was a broken gasp as Cas pushed in a second finger.

“Do you like me?”

Dean smiled, “Obviously.”

“How much?”

Dean looked at the amazing specimen of humanity straddling him and groaned, “More than I’d like to admit.”

Cas paused with his fingers deep inside his ass and caressed his prostate.

“Fuck…” Dean hissed, as his hips bucked.

“The first time I saw you, you were getting coffee with Charlie. I swear my first thought was, ‘That guy is an angel, he has to be. No one that perfect can be real.’”

Dean smiled and he heart sped in his chest.

Cas continued, “Then I kept seeing you everywhere. It was like you were stalking me, but you never seemed to be looking at me. Usually, I wouldn’t have cared, you know? I’m totally secure but I wanted you to look at me and then one day you did.”

Cas lined up his cock and pushed his silky, throbbing head into Dean waiting hole.

“Oh Cas…” he groaned, “That is so fucking good.”

Cas sighed as Dean’s ass accepted him inch by inch. His cock was quite wide so he gave it a few seconds before adding more.

“You were playing football." he breathed through gritted teeth, "and I let Jo drag me under the guise of supporting her cheerleading... Oh god, this feels good…” he groaned.

“Yeah…”

“I watched you…” Cas said as he bottomed out in Dean. “I watched you play and it was amazing, you’re amazing.”

Dean shuddered, he did love compliments and Cas decided that it was his moment to move. He slid out and then pushed in agonizingly slowly. Dean's hands gripped the pillow supporting his head and he moaned in the fabric.

“It was near the end and you were celebrating. Charlie was with you and she pointed in my direction. I don't think she expected me to be watching but you looked over and you saw me, I knew then that you were looking. You were just very fucking good at pretending you weren’t.”

Cas rolled his hips as he bottomed out again, his cock throbbing and hitting all the best places inside Dean. The man in his ass stopped again and Dean cursed, this was a form of torture.

“Why wouldn’t you let me know?” Cas asked as he ran his hands over Dean’s ass. “You’re such a fucking flirt Dean Winchester I’ve seen you with Max and the other guys who like you. That's what I can’t figure.”

“I like you,” Dean whispered.

“I got that Winchester, my dick is in your ass.”

Dean convulsed, holy fuck that was hot. He definitely liked this side of Cas, Jesus he was going to come from being talked at… what the hell.

Dean looked over his shoulder, time to be brave, “No. I like you.”

Cas face went soft for a second in understanding, “Ah. Oh...Good.”

Then he started thrusting. It was a relentless fucking motion that had Dean panting Cas’ name like it was his new favourite word. His ass clenched around the thick cock as is penetrated him over and over. Cas hands gripped Dean's hips and nails carved furrows into his skin. Dean moved his hand underneath his hips to his cock and rode the lust.

“Dean, fuck, I’m going to cum… do you want…”

“Stay… fuck… just stay. I want it.”

They twitched and moaned together as Cas released his load into Dean’s tight sphincter. It made his own orgasm roll over him and he came in a twitching groaning mess. Pressing himself into his hand, the tiniest friction pushed him over the edge. Dean had never been this horny in his life.

Cas pulled out of him and rolled onto his side and Dean tilted his head. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t moving for a while but asked anyway, “Do you want me to go?”

“Do you want to go?”

“No,” Dean replied trying for bravado and failed.

Cas settled into the sheets after throwing Dean a towel, “So where are we going on our first date then?”

Dean laughed, he liked this guy already. Rolling over he kissed Cas’ soft lips, “Wherever you like gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for crazedceladon on Tumblr who was my 100th follower. I hope its everything you imagined. https://redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Similar short smut - Forgotten in the Background By CastielsHeart https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183394


End file.
